Comprehensive assessments of adolescent personality in three longitudinal samples of men and women (born within the decade 1920-1930) provide a unique opportunity to study prospectively personality antecedents of cigarette smoking (maximum level, precocity, and ability to quit) in 4 types of smokers, defined by a scale measuring motives for (and satisfactions from) smoking. Personality measures include cluster-analytically derived dimensions, Q-sort items, and a composite index of "psychological health." Employing MANOVAs and ANOVAs, personality characteristics discriminating among the smoking types will be determined, as well as differences in smoking patterns. Overall differences between successful quitters and continuing smokers, as well as discriminations between each smoker type and non-smokers will also be sought. To determine the generality of these results to a contemporary cohort, these analyses will be repeated for a sample composed of the offspring of the original longitudinal study participants. This is possible because identical data are available for them. Only partial correspondence between the results from the older and younger cohorts are expected; discrepencies will be interpreted in light of the different cultural climates in which cigarette smoking began for the two generations. The results should prove useful in suggesting changes in current anti-smoking programs. Most critically, the expected different portraits we will construct of the 4 smoking types should make possible some variants of anti-smoking educational (and treatment) approaches specifically targeted to each type, with perhaps different themes proving useful in persuading younger and older smokers to quit. Taken together, these studies may indicate how better to reach the current adolescent generation in which smoking is on the rise, and new directions for persuading chronic smokers, of whatever generation, to join the ever-growing compancy of quitters.